The present invention relates to a kite. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kite device which has a pair of eye-shaped rotating devices.
A conventional kite has a spine adhered on a cover sheet. A tail band is connected to the spine. However, the conventional kite cannot be detached.
An object of the present invention is to provide a kite device which has a pair of eye-shaped rotating devices to be rotated by a wind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a kite device which has a pair of eye-shaped rotating devices to be painted in order to attract people.
Accordingly, a kite device comprises an animal pattern, a pair of round holes, two pairs of sockets, and a pair of eye-shaped rotating devices. Each pair of the sockets are adjacent to the corresponding round holes of the kite device. Each of the eye-shaped rotating devices has a shaft, a, first disk, and a second disk. The first disk has a pair of periphery grooves. The second disk has a pair of periphery recesses to match the periphery grooves of the first disk. The first disk engages with the second disk. The shaft passes through the periphery recesses of the second disk and the periphery grooves of the first disk. Each of the eye-shaped rotating devices is inserted in the corresponding round hole of the kite device. Each shaft engages with the corresponding pair of sockets.